Site de rencontre à la noix !
by Molymarie
Summary: Sakura Haruno inscrit ses amies sur un site de rencontre. Temari ne voit pas cela d'un très bon oeil mais décide de participer au jeu tout de même. Elle va se faire des amis... Fiction du point de vue de Temari :D


Crédit : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon cerveau tordu...

Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes ou autres...

**Site de rencontre à la noix ! :**

Sakura n'arrêtait pas depuis une semaine. Pendant les cours, à la récrée, à la cantine et aussi en cours de l'après-midi. Elle voulait absolument que je m'inscrive sur son site de rencontre avec elle. Je lui avais bien dit que cette idée ne me plaisais pas du tout... Idée trouvé je ne savais où. Elle avait pourtant insister mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas craquer à son regard vert.

-Aller Tema j'suis certaine que tu vas bien t'amuser. Ino et Tenten ont déjà dit oui, Hinata ce n'est qu'une question de secondes mais toi... tu es trop têtue ! Aller je t'en prie... à moins que tu ais peur ? C'est ça ? Temari No Sabaku a peur de parler avec des garçons sur un forum ? (rire)

Mais pendant qu'elle se marrait j'essayais en vain de garder mon calme. Cette fille savait parfaitement comment m'enrager et me faire craquer... Cependant, je résistais du mieux possible.

-Non non et re-non ! Haruno Sakura, il n'est pas question que je marche dans ta petite combine désespérée pour trouver l'âme sœur !

-Mais Temariiii,... répliqua Ino suppliante.

-Pas question ! Répondis-je.

-Ça Po-pourrait être chouet-te.

Alors comme ça elles avaient eu Hinata. Une jolie brune avec des yeux blanc nacré. Même la fille la plus douce de Konoha avait envie d'avoir un copain par le biais d'un site à la noix ?

-Bon très bien ! Je te laisse une semaine pour me convaincre. Pas une de plus pigé ? Finis-je par céder.

-Géniiiale ! S'exclama Sakura, ravie d'avoir gagné son paris avec sa blonde de meilleure amie.

Moi de mon côté, je n'étais absolument pas convaincue. Trouver l'amour grâce à internet ! Non mais quelle blague ! J'entendais les filles discuter de type de caractère ou de physique... Remplir un questionnaire bidon sur "nos préférences" ? Pffff je sentais déjà que ça allais mal se terminer pour l'ordinateur qui oserait me pauser ce genre de phrases idiotes.

Une heure plus tard Sakura nous avait obligé à aller chez elle. Là où se trouvait son ordinateur tout neuf. Sa mère avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui payer ce petit bijou de technologie. Elle m'avait trouvé un pseudo : La_plus_belle. Que c'était ridicule ! C'est donc pas convaincue du tout que je du répondre aux quelques questions que Sakura me pausa sur le genre d'homme que je recherchais. Je lui ai d'abord répondu que j'en avais rien à faire mais face au regard noir de mon amie aux cheveux roses, j'ai préféré lui faire le plaisir de coopérer.

-Alors : Âge ? Commença la fleure de cerisier.

-16-17 ans. Dis-je, sans entrain.

-Couleur de cheveux ?

-C'est quoi cette question à la con ? J'en sais rien moi !

-ELLE TA DEMANDE LA COULEUR ALORS TU RÉPONDS BIEN SAGEMENT ! Me cria Ino.

-Bha... Noir ou brun.

S'en suivit un grand interrogatoire sur "l'homme de mes rêves" et sur "moi". J'ai cru être devant un policier... Sakura avait beau l'air d'un ange, il ne fallait pas s'y fier ! Son air doux cachait une furie. Pourtant, Dans le genre furie je ne suis pas mieux... enfin passons. Sakura avait aussi organisé une séance photos pour les mettre sur notre profil : en groupe (que sa charmante mère avec prise pour nous) et quelques individuels de chaque fille. Tout le restant de la journée, je l'avais passé avec mes amies en manque d'amour. Rentré chez moi, Mes deux frères ne se demandèrent même pas pourquoi j'étais couverte de maquillage. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de leur expliquer la nouvelle lubie de la Haruno.

Le lendemain, j'espérais ne pas la voir avant l'entrée en classe. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas avec moi ce jour là.

-Temari ! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Ino.

-Ho non pitié Hinata dit-moi qu'elles se sont calmé...

-J'ai bi-bien peur que non T-Temari. Me répondit Hinata les joues légèrement rosies.

-Galère... Soupirais-je.

-Tu as eu pas mal de visite ma chérie, dit Tenten, les photos que nous avons prise hier ont attiré les garçons comme des mouches.

-Génial ! M'exclamais-je sans joie.

-Tu pourrais être un peut plus enthousiaste. Il y en a 12 qui veulent te connaître. Tout à l'heure ont a info, tu pourras parler avec eux sur msn, je leur ai passé ton adresse.

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? ! Tu veux que je t'explose ou quoi ?

-Du-Du calme Tema-ri. Essaya Hinata.

Je n'en pouvais plus ! De quoi Sakura se mêlait-elle ? Je lui faisais déjà l'honneur d'apparaître sur son site à la con mais de là à passer mon adresse à des personnes que je ne connaissais pas ! S'en était trop pour mes petits nerfs fragiles ! Je bouillonnais de rage. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que je ne vit pas Tenten à mes côtés.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir... Elle essaye juste de t'aider.

-M'aider ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me trouver un petit amis.

-Je sais... Soupira la brune aux macarons. Tu la connais. Elle veut juste bien faire.

-Peut-être mais est-ce une raison pour donner de faux espoirs à des types dont je n'en ai rien à faire et que je vais envoyer paître une minute après leur avoir parler ? M'énervais-je.

-Essaye au moins de discuter avec eux et si ils ne te plaisent pas... Tu leurs dis d'aller se faire mettre. Fait plaisir à Saki. S'il te plait...

- *Soupir* Bon okey...

A noter pour moi-même : Ne plus jamais craquer aux regards de chiens battus de mes amies...

Donc cette journée là en informatique je m'étais connectée sur msn en ayant complètement zappé cette histoire de site. Normal car le cours de Gaï-sensei avais été tellement "sportif" (normal dans un sens puisque c'est le prof d'EPS). Bref en me mettant en ligne je découvris une bien désagréable surprise : 2 garçons que je ne connaissais pas me parlaient. (Sakura avais été sur mon adresse pour directement les accepter la garce ! ) Pour ne pas vous embrouiller, je vais faire conversation par conversation (oui hein normalement elles se passent en même temps) :

Conversation n°1 :

Shino dit :

Salut

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

'jour

Shino dit :

Qui es-tu ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

C'est toi qui me rajoute pauvre con et c'est toi qui me demande qui je suis ? Tu te fous d'ma gueule ou quoi ?

Contacte bloqué !

Conversation n°2 :

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Coucou bella

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Hum ouais salut ! Bon t'es qui ? Tu me veux quoi ?

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Houla on se calme. Je m'appelle Kiba et j'ai vu ton profil sur le site "" et je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur toi... Tu m'as pas l'air très au courant. C'est quand même toi qui m'a passé ton adresse.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Pas vraiment... J'ai une amie un peu suicidaire... Elle ma inscrite sur ce forum débile et à cru bon de passer mon msn à n'importe qui !

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Hum je vois. Tu n'es pas une fan de ce genre d'utilisation d'internet ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Non pas du tout ! Et toi ?

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Moi j'adore ! C'est l'occasion de rencontrer pleins de personnes intéressantes et d'être amis. Même si ce site est pour les rencontres amoureuses il vaut mieux d'abord être copain avec l'interlocuteur avant d'essayer d'être un couple.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Oui possible.

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Nan pêche t'es super mignonne sur ta photo de profil =) Ça te dirait de faire connaissance et de devenir amis ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Sakura va me faire la gueule si j'essaye pas un tant sois peu... Alors... Tu as quelle âge ?

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

16 ans. Et toi Temari c'est 17 ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Bingo ! C'est qui Akamaru ? Ton frère ?

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

En quelque sorte... C'est mon chien. Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Même à l'école. Les profs ne voulaient pas que je le prenne avec moi. Mais quand il est loin, je pique des sortes de crises et deviens asse agressif. Le psychologue m'a vu une fois sans mon chien et a cru que j'allais le tuer. Mais quand je suis passé avec Akamaru deux heures plus tard, il ne croyait vraiment pas que j'étais le même Kiba. Depuis j'ai le droit de l'avoir partout avec moi ! Je l'aime tellement. Oups pardon j'écris de trop !

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Wouha c'est une relation fusionnelle alors ?

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Exactement. D'ailleurs il est sur ma tête en se moment même. Il te fait un "WOUF"

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Ok et tu n'as pas cours ?

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Non mon prof d'anglais est malade. Et toi ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Informatique. Trop bien pour aller sur msn.

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

Tu as un ordi chez toi ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Oui mais mes deux petits frères jouent à leurs jeux débiles et je n'y ai donc pas vraiment accès. Bon ravie d'avoir discuter avec toi Kiba. Je doit partir pour mon prochain cours. A+

Kiba et Akamaru pas poss' l'un sans l'autre dit :

D'accord moi aussi j'suis content d'avoir parler avec toi. À la prochaine.

Sakura était ravie d'apprendre que je discutais avec quelqu'un. Le seule mec que j'avais gardé sur les douze. Plusieurs semaines plus tard je continuais à parler avec Kiba (et Akamaru ! ). Ino et Hinata discutaient aussi avec. Ce garçon avait vraiment l'art de se faire des amis.

Tenten discutait le plus souvent avec un certain Neji. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, c'était un beau garçon qui connaissait Kiba. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui l'avait poussé à s'inscrire. Hina lui avait dit en rougissant que ce fameux Neji était en faite son cousin. En parlant de ma perle de douceur, elle était toute intimidé devant un certain Naruto. Elle l'avait rajouté elle-même (Ino l'avais quand même pas mal poussé) le trouvant si beau sur sa photo. Un blond au yeux bleus rieurs vraiment pas mon genre. Hina avait de drôle de goûts !

Sakura et Ino parlaient avec plein de garçons à la fois. Mais elles se livraient une énorme bataille pour savoir qui Sasuke préférait entre elles deux. De vrais hystériques !

Une nuit, vers deux heures du matin, je m'étais levée pour aller grignoter un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine. Pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, le marchant de sable ne passait pas. Pourtant ma chambre était vraiment un lieu de paix pour moi. Les murs étaient beige. L'encadrement des fenêtres d'un beau rose foncé. Il y avait des cadres photos représentant mes amies et mes frères au dessus du lit deux personnes. Les draps s'accordaient parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce, des motifs avec des caractères chinois couleur beige et rouge. Dans un coin de la pièce à côté de la garde-robe, il y avait un chauffage. En passant devant l'ordinateur du salon, je m'étais demandé si il y avais quelqu'un en ligne. On ne savait jamais une des filles pouvais aussi ne pas savoir dormir. Mais il n'y avait personne que je connaissais. Je dit bien connaissais car il y avait quand même quelqu'un. Kiba m'avait passé son adresse un jour en discutant d'un de ses ami. C'était la première fois que je voyais son petit bonhomme être vert. Je décidais donc d'engager la conversation :

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Salut

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Yo t'es qui ?

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Temari une amie de Kiba. J'ai fait sa connaissance sur un site de rencontre.

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Ok

(Une minute plus tard)

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Pas très causant.

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Aime pas écrire, trop fatiguant.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Le gros flemmard mouhahaha les hommes sont si fainéant.

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Génial encore une féministe. Les femmes sont trop galère.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Au faite c'est quoi ton nom ? Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Ouais

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Super ! T'es dans la même école que Kiba ?

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Ouais

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

T'as pas envie de dire autre chose ?

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Non

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Rha mais tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi tu causes pas ? Parce que c'est trop fatiguant d'avoir une conversation normal avec quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'te vois connecté ?

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

T'es d'la police ? Les femmes je vous jure toutes galère !

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

QUOI ? Non mais espèce de macho à deux euros cinquante ! T'as quoi contre les femmes exactement ?

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Sont galère.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Rha tu m'énerves ! Comment le chouette Kiba peut être ami avec un type comme toi ? C'est pas possible tu me fais chier !

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Haaa bha part alors. Ou bloque-moi.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Non j'bloque personne ! (NdA : Ha ouais ? Et Shino alors ?) Et puis si c'est si chient de parler à une fille t'as qu'a me bloquer toi.

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Trop chient de cliquer sur le bouton.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Rhaaaaa espèce de flemmard les hommes sont bien tous pareil à ne pas vouloir bouger leurs gros cul tout flasque !

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Du calme fille galère...

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Non j'me calmerais pas sale macho flemmard ! Kiba choisit mal ses copains !

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Visiblement vu qu'il a une fille galère dans ses contacts.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

QUOI ? Répète un peut !

Shikamaru trouve ça chient d'écrire dit :

Trop fatiguant.

Temari "Un Jour Je Serais Riche" dit :

Rhaaaaa j'vais te tuer ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ce j'avais coupé l'ordinateur et j'étais monté me coucher. Je ne trouvais vraiment pas le sommeil. Ce type m'avait tellement mise en colère que je ne parvenais plus à me calmer.

Le lendemain j'avais une tête de zombie. Même Gaara avait l'air plus en forme que moi. Lui qui souffrait de graves insomnies. Arrivée à l'école je ne vous dis pas la banane que je me suis prise en chimie ! J'étais si peu concentrée que j'ai presque cru que c'était un test de math. Comme dirais l'autre machin : quelle galère !

Bref ce jour là dans la chambre de Sakura je la suppliais presque pour aller parler avec Kiba. Pas de chance il n'était pas là. Alors je leurs racontais ma conversation avec le débile profond...

Le dimanche soir, exactement deux jours après ma zombification, Kiba c'était mi en ligne. Il m'avait raconter qu'Akamaru avait eu une petite maladie et que du coup il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir me parler. Je ne m'étais même pas vexé sachant le lien entre lui et son chien ! Je lui avais raconter pour Shikamaru. Il m'avait répondu en rigolant que cela ne l'étonnait vraiment pas de son ami. D'après Kiba, c'était un garçon super gentil et vraiment très intelligent (200 points de Q.I. mon œil ! ) qui était juste trop flemmard pour le montrer.

Six mois plus tard, je continuais encore à parler de tout et de rien avec le maître chien. C'était devenu mon meilleur ami et on se voyait régulièrement malgré le faite qu'il ne sois pas dans la même école que moi et en plus, il n'habitait vraiment pas loin de ma maison. Les autres filles aussi gardaient le contact avec leur préférences, surtout Hinata qui sortait avec Naruto (Oui oui il lui avait demandé dans un macdo).

Puis arriva les vacances. Gaara avait eu une envie folle d'aller à la plage. Ce qui me donna l'idée d'inviter les filles, Kiba et ses copains. Alors c'est ainsi que par une belle journée ensoleillée, tout un groupe de jeunes attendaient patiemment un train. Tout le monde avais l'air content. Sauf Sasuke et Neji qui avaient un air neutre sur le visage. Le groupe était composé de : Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Sai (Ino en était tombé amoureuse et avait complètement oublier Sasuke), Choji (Très sympa) et hum... non je ne savais pas le nom du garçon qui dormait sur l'épaule de son voisin. Je décidais de m'approcher pour savoir ce qu'il faisait avec nous.

-Debout la marmotte ! Lui criais-je.

-ZzZzZzZz

-Il a avaler un somnifère ou quoi ? ! Demandais-je à Choji qui mangeait des chips.

-Non. Me répondit-il. Shikamaru est comme ça ! Il passe son temps à dormir et à regarder les nuages.

-Shikamaru ? ! C'est lui le flemmard débile qui m'a traité de féministe la dernière fois ?

-Oui, rigola Kiba, c'est bien lui.

-Super je vais pouvoir me venger !

Et c'est avec un regard surpris qu'il se réveilla en sursaut car je lui avais crié dans les oreilles "debout la belle aux bois dormant ici le prince charmant !" J'avais eu ma vengeance et j'étais morte de rire à le voir à moitié réveiller. J'espérais juste une chose... Qu'il ne décide pas de se venger à son tour...Ce que malheureusement il fit ! J'étais tranquillement en train de faire bronzette sur mon transat quand une ombre noir me gâcha mon soleil. Alors sans ouvrir les yeux j'avais hurler au fautif de dégager. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Je du usé d'un gros effort pour ouvrir mes yeux verts. Et là Shikamaru me regardait avec un sourire narquois. Pourquoi donc ? Ho très simple... Étant allergique à ce ne sais quoi qui se trouvait sur cette plage, j'avais attrapé des petites plaques rouges sur mon visage... La poisse ! Et lui se marrait comme une baleine. Voila donc la raison de mon mal de joues. Hinata et Tenten s'étaient précipité sur moi pour me faire soigner au poste de secours le plus proche.

-Je viens avec vous. Dit Shikamaru à côté de moi.

-Ça va pas non ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et va roupiller sur ta serviette. Lui criais-je.

J'avais cru le dissuader avec mon regard noir mais non... Il nous suivait et ne rigolait plus. Ce qui m'étonna fortement. Peut être trouvait-il cela trop fatiguant ?

Haaa la plage qu'elle endroit fabuleux ! Et le secouriste Daisuke était vraiment mignon. Il m'avait passé une crème et une grosse demis heure plus tard, adieux rougeur avec le droit de nager en prime ! Et je ne m'étais pas privé. Je jouais "calmement" avec Gaara et Kankuro. Mes crétins de frères eurent dans l'idée de me couler alors bien sur je les avais éclaboussé... Dois-je raconter la suite ? Je gagnais contre Gaara mais Kiba prêta main forte à mon second opposant. Ino, Sakura et Tenten s'étaient alors décidé à me secourir... Naruto se mi à hurler comme un possédé qu'en tant que futur chef de la ville il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se faire ratatiner par des filles ! Il poussa Sai et Neji au passage et fonça vers nous quand un homme d'une vingtaine d'années ressemblant à Sasuke attrapa ce dernier.

-Comme ont se retrouve petit frère ! Tu as bien grandi. Dit le type louche.

-Itachi... Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être en prison ? Demanda Sasuke narquoisement.

-Tu ne m'as plus vu depuis 2 longues années et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Franchement je suis déçut !

-Parce qu'en plus tu voudrais que je te saute dans les bras ? Ça va pas non ? Tu as tabassé mes parents ! Dit-il la colère vraiment marqué sur ses traits.

-Du calme... Je ne voulais pas prendre la tête de l'entreprise Uchiha. Dis Itachi tenant toujours le bras de son frère. C'est le seule moyen que j'ai trouvé pour y échapper. Aller un gros câlin et on passe l'éponge ^_^

-Nooon ! Hurla le jeune Uchiha en se débattant violemment.

-D'accord... Tu m'as manqué aussi... Murmurât-il avant d'assommer le pauvre Sasuke et de s'enfuir en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura avec un air l'air de dire "prend soins de lui, jolie infirmière"...

Seule incident venu nous gâcher notre journée à la plage. Naruto nous raconta l'histoire de la famille Uchiha le temps que l'assommé se réveille. Un père très autoritaire et une mère généreuse mais qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds par son mari. Elle n'avait pas su s'opposer aux volontés du chef. Itachi devait reprendre l'entreprise familiale même après avoir catégoriquement refusé. Alors il tabassa ses propres parents pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Toutefois, Itachi se fit prendre et arrêté et même si son petit frère rêvait de faire le même, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonné.

Comme cette journée ne fut pas aussi génial que prévue, nous avions organisé une autre sortie. Non rectification... nous sommes sortit quatre fois. Au bowling, au ciné, re-plage et dans un parc d'attraction. J'avais vraiment apprécié de passer la journée sur des jeux ! Surtout dans la maison hanté. On avait eu vraiment du mal à pousser Hinata-chérie à y aller ! Mais il a fallu que Naruto débarque et lui fasse le coup des chibi-yeux et c'était dans la poche. Quel talent ce blondinet. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité un max ! Elle était collée à lui toute l'attraction et hurlait à chaque "monstre". Moi j'm'étais retrouvé avec cet imbécile de Shikamachin. Pour presque tout les manèges en plus ! A croire qu'on le faisait exprès pour me mettre les nerfs. Peut-être que les copains voulaient que j'le tue ? Allez savoir !

Finalement, plus je passais du temps avec ce flemmard macho, plus j'm'y habituais. Ne vous détrompez pas je ne l'aimais absolument pas... Disons juste que sa présence ne me gênais plus autant...

Le jour de mon anniversaire (Le 23 août), je l'avais même invité et comme c'était un vendredi, tout le monde resta dormir chez moi. Gaara et Kankuro étaient furax mais j'les avais vite convaincu ! Merci à Naruto d'avoir fait une démonstration de la force des chibi-yeux !

Les cadeaux ? Le livre de "_Mais qui a tué Mokie-chan ?" _d'Hinata, le film du même nom d'Ino, des autres livres de Tenten, une magnifique plante de la part de Sakura, des jeux vidéos de Naruto et Kiba, un vélo tout neuf de mes frères, une peinture de Sai (elle représentait toute la bande), un trop bon gâteau de Choji , Sasuke et Neji étant des as de la cuisine , m'offrirent un super dîné d'anniversaire et Shikamaru était venu avec une simple place gratuite pour aller au cinéma voir Harry Potter et le ninja blond ! Ça avait été un annif génialissime. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je passerais un jour aussi important avec des gars rencontré sur le net ! Et pourtant... Si Sakura ne m'avait pas obligé à m'inscrire... Kiba ne serait jamais devenu mon meilleur ami !

Un jour que j'étais dans un parc, je vis Shikamaru s'approcher de moi avec un air gêné... Je ne connaissais pas se trait là de sa personnalité. J'en étais surprise. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la stupéfaction que j'avais ressentie quand ce crétin avait approché timidement ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser dans un baisé que je m'abasourdis à apprécier. Pire, j'avais même intensifié l'étreinte en l'incitant à approfondir le baisé...

Le temps est passé. J'ai maintenant vingt-cinq ans et je travail dans la société Uchiha. Sasuke en est le patron et j'en suis sa collaboratrice. Sakura est devenue une femme sublime et est médecin. Le frère d'Itachi et elle sont marié et je pense qu'un événement ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition...

Neji est aussi un chef d'entreprise. Il est actuellement fiancé à une très belle brune aux yeux marron du nom de Tenten.

Ino et Sai son des artistes. Elle en exécutant des compositions florales dans son magasin et lui, en faisant de la peinture ou du dessin. Ils sont marié et ont déjà deux enfants, des jumelles !

Naruto a réalisé son rêve. Il est bel et bien devenu chef de la ville et aide Hinata a s'occuper de Minato, leur petit bébé.

Kiba a été anéantit à la mort d'Akamaru. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre alors, un certain Shino lui a proposé de tenir une animalerie. Kiba se sent bien mieux et a son magasin à côté de celui d'Ino.

Quant à moi, je me trouve dans la salle de bain. J'ai les yeux fermé et j'ai peur de les ouvrir. Aller courage Temari ! Ho mon dieu ! Cette couleur... Si je me souviens bien, cela signifie que je suis... Enceinte... Bon pas de panique, je doit me calmer.

Je descend les marches avec appréhension. Et si il n'en voulait pas ? Et si c'était trop tôt... Que va-t-il dire ?

Je déglutit bruyamment et me lance :

-Shika d'amour... ? Hum je-j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-*Soupire* Oui ?

-Hum je... J'suis... Tu...

-Je quoi Temari ?

-Ben... Tu vas être papa !

-...BOUM (Shikamaru est tombé de sa chaise sous le choc)

-Shi-Shika ! Ça va ?

-Papa ?

-Je sais c'est soudain mais si tu n'en veux pas je peut comprendre et je suis sure qu'il est encore temps d'avorter et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu choisissais de...

J'ai compris. Ma vie a changé grâce à Sakura et son idée stupide. Shikamaru viens de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes et me regarde avec des yeux plein d'amour... Je suis heureuse... Ma vie est belle. Merci Shikamaru... Notre enfant... j'espère qu'il sera comme toi... en moins paresseux et crétin bien évidement !

Voila voilou ! Bon ben je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison que j'ai du faire... Si quelqu'un veut me corriger je suis preneuse.

Bon est ce que cela vous a plut ? J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic même si j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre les garçons dans la même école... Seulement dans la vrai vie... Autant de chance ca n'existe pas vraiment. C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide la fin ? Je peut la retravailler si vous voulez... ? J'espère avoir plein de commentaires. Ho et... Bon ou mauvais coum'z je suis d'accord du moment que les critiques sont justifiés !

Gros bisous

Molymarie

P.S. _"__Mais qui a tué Mokie-chan ?" _est un délire d'une auteur de fic que j'adore : j'ai nommé MOKIE ^^


End file.
